Christopher Keynes
Christopher "Topher" Keynes, aka Gargoyle, was a major antagonist in the second volume of the manga series To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts, and a member of the Incarnates Program run by Cain Madhouse. History Growing up as an orphan on the streets of the impoverished town of Whitechurch, Topher was forced to steal and lie in order to live from a very early age, and eventually even as a child, he came to the conclusion that his life was utterly meaningless and that he had little point in carring on living. When he was at his lowest point, the young Topher was met by a travelling evngelical clergyman, who taught him and many other young boys the ways of the Lord and of love, and so Topher became a born-again Christian. His faith finally brought the purpose and meaning he had craved into his life. Topher said that he "felt a flame light up in his heart" as he heard the Words of God, and he could hardly contain his sorrow when the clergyman left. Still, Topher continued his mission towards righteousness and doing the Word of God until the civil war began and turned Whitechurch into a bloodbath. As such, Topher joiined the Northern side of the war as a soldier, because he felt that the North had the "side of justice". As a soldier for the U.S. Military, Topher was an exceptionally patriotic and proud of his fight for justice, and he was considered an inspiration by many of his fellows, even his superior and friend Captain Hank. Eventually, he joined the Incarnates progam led by Hank, Elaine Bluelake, and Cain Madhouse, in n experiment which would permanently change Hank into a monstrous beast (referred to as an "incarnate" with exceptional strength and abilities to help ensure that the war was won by the North (who at this point were losing). Gladly participating, Topher was transformed into a dragonlike form, and took up the name Gargoyle. Topher loved this form and relished in "dispensing justice" (through death) to all of the Southern troops he could face. After a ceasefire was announced, Topher was outraged that so many Southern army "scoundrels" were still alive an unpunished, and horrified that the war had ended before he could "execute true justice". After the war, Gargoyle returned to his hometown of Whitechurch, only to find that all of the citizens were horrified by him ad ran away, thinking of him as a monster. This caused Topher to hide in slums and eventually retreat to the slums' abandoned church, where he took up his mantle as a vigilante "protecting" the city from sinners by killing everyone who ever commits cruel acts. His first kill was accidental: he found a child in a similar situation to him as a boy who was stealing a woman's purse. Topher tried to talk to the boy and bring him to Christ, saving him from his sins. However, when the boy ran in terror from the gargoyle-creature Topher had become, Topher grabbed him, causing him to slip and smash his head on the concrete. This incident caused the already conflicted Topher's mind to snap. In that moment, he was simultaneouslycaught up in the horror of killing someone who could have been just like him and the joy of having erased a sinful person. In that moment, Topher's mind snapped, and he decided that simply living in that city, a den of thieves and murderes, was tantamount to committing sin yourself, or to suicide, also a sin. Declaring himself God's judging hand upon the city, Topher declared to himself that he would wipe out its inhabitants one person at a time. After a boy whose mother had been murdered by Christopher encountered Beast Hunters Hank and Schaal examining the body of one of Topher's victims, the boy described the creature to Hank, causing him to instantly realise that the serial killer was his old friend from the war. Hank and Schaal stayed with the boy for a while, and the next day Schaall explored Whitechurch with the boy. After the boy stole an apple, he and Schaal were set upon by Gargoyle, who said "Repent sinners, it is your day of judgement!" Schal pointed her rifle at Topher and asked him why he killed people, to which Tophr replied "As punishment. And salvation. I loose those corrupted by sin from their mortal coil." Sensing Schaal's fear, Topher leapt from the building he was standing on, attempting to grab an kill Schaal and the boy, only to be ran into by Hank. Realising that Hank was in the city to kill him, Topher challenged Hank to a battle to te death in their local church, which Hank accepted, after which Topher flew up to the church roof. Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Dark Priests Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:One-Shot